In love with Jake Pitts little sister
by emolovegrrawsome
Summary: This is a crossover of ywo of my favorite bands which is bvb and botdf. Anyways heres the summary.. Dahive Vanity finds love for a beatuiful girl but he doesnt know that shes famous and shes relateed to bvb's lead guithers Jake Pitts. Better than it sounds. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

In love with Jake Pitts little sister

Chapter 1

_I don't own black veil brides or blood on the dance floor. I only own my character Nikki. _

Dahvie's POV:

I was woken up by Jayy for some reason. "Why the hell did you wake me up!"

I yelled at him wondering why he woke me up at who knows what time.

"We need to go to Hot Topic Dahvie!" I groaned and looked at the time and in red letters it said 9:30.

"Why do we have to go now?" God I'm going to kill him if he needs pants.

"Because you dumb fuck we have to do a signing with 'Black Veil Brides' remember?"

Shit I do that means I only get one hour and thirty minutes to do my hair and makeup.

"Why didn't you wake me up an hour ago?" When I said that; I got out of bed and in the bathroom and got to work.

Once I was done I got into one of my favorite blood on the dance floor tee shirt and black ripped jeans.

With my 'tour boots' and to top it of botdf bracelets. When I was ready for the signing I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was about fifty minutes before we were supposed to be there.

"Hey Jayy do you want to go to the mall now and get something to eat there than go to Hot Topic after that?"

Of course he says "Hell yea!" So we went to the McDonalds there and got our breakfast there.

Then we started walking when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

When we got to Hot Topic I saw two tables set up the one for us and the other which they were already there 'Black Veil Brides'.

When we got to our table we greeted the bvb members then sat down.

After we were almost down with the signing I see the same beautiful girl from before the signing.

"Hey my name is Jayy Von Monroe what's your?" God Jayy you really have to say your whole name.

"Well since you said your whole name then I will say mine. My name is Nikki Pitts."

Wow her voice is awesome and her name is cool too.

"Hey my name Dahvie Vanity. What do you want signed today?"

That's very smart of me or maybe not oh well.

"Um well I was hoping you could sign my guither and this picture of you guys with my bros band?"

I wonder if she is related to Jake Pitts. Wow I'm being really stupid her last name is the same as Jakes then. Naw Ill figure it out later.

After we signed everything she asked to be signed.

"Hey do you want to go out with Jayy, BVB, and me later for lunch?" I asked.

Quiet enough for me, Jayy, and her can hear. "Sure see you two plus bvb then." She responded quiet enough for us to hear then she winked. I wonder why she winked…...

Hey guys how did you guys like my story I'm writing the seconded chapter as we speak. Anyways review and tell me what you think of my story.


	2. Chapter 2

In love with Jake Pitts little sister

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I dont own Black veil Brides or Blood on the Dancefloor but I do own Nikki Pitts. Oh and I don't own john Cooper or the band Skillet which will be featured in the next chapter!

* * *

_Previously on In love with Jake Pitts little sister..._

_She said "ok" quiet enough for me Jayy to hear and winked.. I wonder why she winked..._

Now...

* * *

**Dahive's POV:**

She left making me wonder why she winked after she said ok. Well I guess I'll see her after the signing...

_( POV change warning)_

* * *

**Nikki's Pov:**

After I got my guitar signed and the photo of Jake's band and BOTDF's. Dahive asked me to meet them after the signing with Jake, Andy, Ash, Jinxx, and CC. I said ok and winked while leaving. Probaly confusing him why I winked after well thats because I'm already going to be there. So once i left i went over to the guys table and gave my bro a kiss on a cheek scaring the crap out of him. Then he calmed down and gave me a huge bear huge in return. All of the fans where saying awww. WHen me and Jake heard a shout from one of them saying "kiss!". Both me and Jake got a disgusted look on our face when Ashes started to laugh his ass off. Then me and Jake said toghter "We aren't dating!" . Of course I had say " We are related in brother and sisterly way and dating would be wierd!" Jake nodded his head in aprovel. When we yelled it I see that Dahive and Jayy saw and both had big bug eyes. Typical men... Well there is one thing no one know besides the guys is that me and Jake are twins just Jakes older by a couple minutes where I'm younger by five minutes... The guys were finshing up with the signing while I went shopping around for clothes and some new gauges and tapers. Some of my dear fans came up and asked for autographs and such. Its a good feeling for having fans ask for autographs, pictures and everything else. Jake yelled for me once I paid for my new stuff. " What do you want big brother?" of course Ashes has to say something... " You beautiful" I started to laugh my ass of when he said that. Man he is very funny when he wants to be... " Wow Ashes trying to make me go kiss you on the lips again?" Between you and me thats Ashes and mine inside joke. He starts laughing and stands up and kisses me on the cheek. He is very cute when he wants to be...

_( POV change warning again...)_

* * *

**Ashely's POV:**

Man this girl is cute and adorable when she wants to be. Now I know what your thinking " You the sexyist man in the world in love?" Well I guess your correct about that I am in love with my band mates twin sister. But you got to give me credit she is good looking and she is one of the best guitar players I've seen. But that's not all her personality is great. She's sweet, kind, loyal, and very much like CC shes a goofball all the time. When I went to go back and sit down I dragged her with me. When I sat down I put her on my lap and CC started to laugh. " Ashes really you have to put me on your lap now?" Of course I say "Yesh mam". She rolled her eyes and started to laugh. Once the sighning was over we all waited for the crowd to clear out a little bit while Nikki got her guitar. When her shirt goes up a little but I see the tattoo saying _'crazy'_ man that tattoo fits her very well...

_( Pov change the third time around)_

* * *

**Nikki's POV:**

When i went for my guitar i felt my shirt go up again knowing my _'__crazy' _tattoo showing. Once I got my guither i pulled down my shirt also grabing my shoping bag. Once I was standing up corretly I turned into Ashes chest. I looked up at him and gave him a huge. Then I turned to the his right side. When I felt his right arm wrap around my waist. When he did that I was about to give him a kiss on the cheek he turned his head and my lips landed on his. "Damn you Ash." he smiled while I rolled my eyes at him. "Why am I dating you again?" " Because you love me so much" the guys started laughing and I laughed with them. To say the truth he can be funny when he wants to be. Man I'm head over heals in love with my Ashes...

_(Pov change again)_

* * *

**Dahvie's POV: **

_( when Nikki yelled We are related in a brother and sisterly way and dating be weird!) _**  
**

So she is related to Jake damn how did I not realize that? Well once she left the table and went around shopping in Hot Topic. We where almost done when I heard Jake yell " Nikki!" . She came back to their table with a shopping bag from here and said "What do you want big brother?". Then Ashely said " You beautiful." for some reason I got jealous. She laughed and then said " Wow Ashes trying to make me go kiss you on the lips again?". Both of them started to laugh like it was a joke. Then Ashely started to stand up and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Why would he kiss her on the cheek? He started to go back and sit down and drag her with him. Once he sat down he put her on his lap. Then I hear CC laugh then I faintly hear Nikki say " Ashes really you have to put me on your lap now?" " Yesh mam" she rolls her eyes and laughs with CC. When the signing was done we waited for some of the crowd to leave. Me and Jayy went over to the guys table when I see Ashely's arm around her waist she went to give him a kiss on the cheek when he turns his head and kisses her on the lips. Nikki then said " Damn you Ash." Ashely smiles and sherolls her eyes at him. Then she asks him " Why am I dating you again?". Wait their dating damn shas taken. Then Ashely answered "Because you love me so much." All of BVB besides Ashely started to laugh and Nikki started to laugh with them. I wonder why...

_( Pov change once more) _

* * *

**Nikki's POV:**

I heard a cough from Dahvie which got all of our attention. Then he said " well are we going to go or we staying here?". None of the guys said anything so I guess I have to say yes. "Sure let's go now" we all started walking down to the food court. When I heard my cell phone go off. " hello?" "Nikki it's me John Cooper your lead vocals remember?" "Shit yes." " me and the rest of the band are reminding you we got a concert in one hour at the mall by hot topic remember?" " fuck! Yes I do I'm with the guys I'm bringing them. Um I don't have me stage clothes but I have my new clothes that I bought with my guitar. Ok?" " Aright be here in twenty minutes or less!" " Fine.". Iturned to the guys and said "Let's go before I piss John off any more." The guys simply said ok and botdf said fine... God I'm going to kill John for this...

* * *

How was this chapter? Tis was a lot longer then my other chapter so yea... Review please?! Oh and NikkiVonExcasy you better update your story because I updated mine! Lol! Any ways please review!


End file.
